Silence
by Yorke0593
Summary: James’s and Peter’s funeral through the eyes of Remus. Very short and very sad. Don’t know what else to say. Grab some tissues? Reviews are greatly appreciated.


Story by: Kassie King

Title: Silence

Category: Angst/Drama

Rated: T

Summary: James's and Peter's funeral through the eyes of Remus. Very short and very sad. Don't know what else to say. Grab some tissues?

Wake up.

Take a shower.

Get dressed.

Brush your hair.

Grab a bagel.

No, I can't eat right now.

Eating makes me think of them.

I need to apparate to the funeral.

No, never mind I'll walk.

They should be there.

Both of them.

I am wearing a black suit and I'm fairly certain my pants are navy. Oh, well no one will mind. My tie is red I believe, or is it orange? No one will be there to laugh anyway. Hopefully I grabbed the black shoes. On second thought they're probably the brown loafers.

Have these streets always been this large, or am I shrinking? I haven't eaten in two days. I don't want to. Eating reminds me of Hogwarts. Hogwarts reminds me of happiness. I might as well be dead. I needn't be anywhere else now. I am alone. They are gone. He is dead. She is dead. We have died.

I don't know what to believe anymore. There were eyewitnesses. They saw him. Who cares anymore. There are some things I just don't need to know about. I don't need to convict my friends. We've already been torn apart. I've been mentally deconstructed. I'm done here.

Merlin, lift me up. Take me away. I can't stand this world any longer. I'm drifting farther and farther from this world known as life. I need to drift farther. I need this world to stop spinning so I can comprehend this. What monstrosity am I stuck in? Who's cruel joke is this?

He was so alive. He was undefeatable. He was James Potter. How could this happen? Sirius would have never… There's just no way. They were friends. Best friends. Sirius lived with the Potters. He hated his family, he must have told us so a million times.

Peter's gone as well. Apparently it was Sirius again. What has happened to us? How could he have done that? To his friends. His _brothers_. We were all brothers. We stuck together, right to the end. There was never an insincere moment.

Sirius should be here. I don't care where he is or what the Prophet says. He should be here. Sitting next to me. Whose idea was it to have a joint funeral. Three people? That's insanity. There's no way I can see James, Lily, and Peter buried at the same time. Not alone at least.

But I am alone. Who else is there? Ha. No one that's who. They were my life, my mere existence. Now all I have is… nothing. The air supporting my frail figure, the concrete beneath my feet, the clothing on my body? I have nothing worth anything. I might as well be, nothing.

Somehow I shall float away and leave this land and forget all of which it has so wrongly taught me. All of these ill-mannered lessons shall not be lost in me. I shall conceal whatever I have left and take nothing for granted. I have only who I am and nothing more.

The church is in view. I wonder who will come. Most probably everyone. Most of them will be for James and Lily, but I'm sure Peter will have his fair share of guests as well. If they are still… anywhere I bet they are betting who gets the most. I gander Lily will win.

Step inside.

Greet James's Mom.

Sit in the back pew.

Cover my tears.

I can't cry here.

Sirius would laugh at me.

Sirius will never laugh at me again.

So help me God…

I can't do this.

Whose game am I playing?

There has never been a worse prank than this.

"Remus," James's father heaves.

"Huh?" I am absent.

"Would you like to say a few words?"

Would I like to say a few words? There aren't a few words to say. James is dead. Peter is dead. Sirius is a murderer and it wasn't even Snape. And what of me? I am alone. I am more dead than James or Peter will ever be. So, no I wouldn't like to say a few words because there are no words to say.

We are all silent.

**A/N **

**Maybe I only find this extremely sad because I am in love with the marauders Truly, Madly, Deeply. However, I'm willing to wager at least someone else finds it sad. Please review, I want to know people are reading.**


End file.
